The 10 Reasons Why Sakura Hates Sasuke
by ChoiSeungHyun110487TOP
Summary: Sakura writes a letter to Sasuke on why she hates him so much. R&R! Rated T for language.
1. I Hate Uchiha Sasuke

I own Naruto. Hell yes.

Nah, just kidding. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It was late in the evening. When _almost_ all of the villagers were sleeping, Haruno Sakura lay awake in bed, contemplating on why she loved Uchiha Sasuke so much.

After a few minutes of silence and the occasional muttering, she sat up and brought out a piece of paper from her bedside table. She decided to write to the last Uchiha ice cube. She walked up to her dresser and sat on the stool. She began to write.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I think you already know that I like you. Well, if you STILL don't, I LIKE YOU._

_Oh, wait. Scratch that. I LIKED you. Now I hate you. Let me state the reasons why._

_1. I hate that you ignore me. _

_- Sasuke, I exist. Whether you like it or not, I fucking do. So stop bitching about it. I know you bitch about me in your head.  
_

_2. I hate that you NEVER answer in full sentences. _

_- Hn is SO NOT a word! God, Sasuke! Sometimes I wonder how you graduated from the Academy! Is it because you're an Uchiha, and if they fail an Uchiha, the whole clan will pwn them?! Or is it because Itachi Uchiha (swoon) is your BROTHER?! Yeah, right. He's so much smarter than you! He'll pwn you within a mile's range! You can't pwn like him! Okay, I'm babbling. I'm gonna stop right now. _

_3. I hate your emo-ness._

_- It wouldn't hurt, would it? When we were kids, your mom (sorry) went to our house. She's all smiles, even at the most upsetting topics. Just... ugh. Try to smile once in a while, would ya? _

_4. I hate how you never talk about your feelings._

_- Pretending they didn't exist won't make them go away. Sasuke, my clan was wiped out too. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. Talk to us. Don't keep it all to yorself because that'll make things worse._

_5. I hate how you always refuse our help._

_- You stubborn asshole. Let go of your Uchiha pride for a second!_

_6. I hate that you're always angry or annoyed at the world._

_- JUST STOP IT. Just because your family died doesn't mean it's the world's fault! _

_7. I hate that you act like you're all alone._

_- You're not. My clan was wiped out when I was three. Naruto grew up without knowing parents. Yet we're always happy. Let go. They're not coming back._

_8. I hate the way you stare at people._

_- Your stare bores right through. We're not killers, Sasuke._

_9. I hate that Itachi's the only one who has your attention._

_- Okay, maybe he's you're brother and you miss him so much, or he killed the clan and you want to kill him, it doesn't matter. There are other people in this world._

_10. I FUCKING HATE THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!_

_- There. I said it. You bastard.  
_

_See you around, Sakura.  
_

Sakura gripped the pen in her hand that it snapped, splattering ink all over her hand. _Shit_, she thought as she got up to wash her hand.

When she got back to her desk, she put the letter inside the envelope. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. _6:30 already, gotta get to work. _She took a bath, ate breakfast, grabbed her things, and she was out the door.

As she passed Sasuke's apartment, she slid the letter under his door, smirking.

_I wonder what'll be his reaction when he reads it._


	2. I Love Haruno Sakura

Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 1. :D

I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

His alarm clock was ringing incessantly.

Sasuke rolled over on his side, groaning. When he finally had enough...

He shot up from his bed, activated his Sharingan and glared at the _thing_ that ruined his beauty sleep.. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Teme, I don't think that glaring at an alarm clock is good for your health."

Sasuke whipped his head around and focused his glare on the _thing's accomplice_, perched on his windowsill. "You're siding with _that_?" He pointed to the still-ringing alarm clock.

"Of course not. I'm not as dumb as you," Naruto said, as he jumped down.

"That's my line, you idiot."

"Whatever. Just get dressed." Naruto walked around Sasuke's room. "Usually, you're the one who wakes me up..oh well." He muttered, eyeing the monochromatic colors that his room was composed of, and winced. "God, Sasuke! Your room's so..._emo_."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "I am _not_ emo! I-"

"Just get ready for work! Damn...I gotta go. Bye, Teme!"

"Go away."

"Going!"

Sasuke sighed. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

Sasuke grabbed his things, tomato in mouth. He was about to open the door when he saw an envelope on the floor. He picked it up, thus letting go of his stuff.

_It's from Sakura. Hm._ He opened the envelope and read the letter.

_"Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I think you already know that I like you. Well, if you STILL don't, I LIKE YOU._

_Oh, wait. Scratch that. I LIKED you. Now I hate you. Let me state the reasons why._

_1. I hate that you ignore me. _

_- Sasuke, I exist. Whether you like it or not, I fucking do. So stop bitching about it. I know you bitch about me in your head. _

_2. I hate that you NEVER answer in full sentences. _

_- Hn is SO NOT a word! God, Sasuke! Sometimes I wonder how you graduated from the Academy! Is it because you're an Uchiha, and if they fail an Uchiha, the whole clan will pwn them?! Or is it because Itachi Uchiha (swoon) is your BROTHER?! Yeah, right. He's so much smarter than you! He'll pwn you within a mile's range! You can't pwn like him! Okay, I'm babbling. I'm gonna stop right now. _

_3. I hate your emo-ness._

_- It wouldn't hurt, would it? When we were kids, your mom (sorry) went to our house. She's all smiles, even at the most upsetting topics. Just... ugh. Try to smile once in a while, would ya? _

_4. I hate how you never talk about your feelings._

_- Pretending they didn't exist won't make them go away. Sasuke, my clan was wiped out too. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. Talk to us. Don't keep it all to yorself because that'll make things worse._

_5. I hate how you always refuse our help._

_- You stubborn asshole. Let go of your Uchiha pride for a second!_

_6. I hate that you're always angry or annoyed at the world._

_- JUST STOP IT. Just because your family died doesn't mean it's the world's fault! _

_7. I hate that you act like you're all alone._

_- You're not. My clan was wiped out when I was three. Naruto grew up without knowing parents. Yet we're always happy. Let go. They're not coming back._

_8. I hate the way you stare at people._

_- Your stare bores right through. We're not killers, Sasuke._

_9. I hate that Itachi's the only one who has your attention._

_- Okay, maybe he's you're brother and you miss him so much, or he killed the clan and you want to kill him, it doesn't matter. There are other people in this world._

_10. I FUCKING HATE THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!_

_- There. I said it. You bastard.  
_

_See you around, Sakura."_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What? Ugh." He decided to write back to Sakura.

_Sakura._

_You got SOME things wrong. Like:_

_- I know that you exist. Come on, I see you every day, every month, every year! It's not possible for me to forget your existence. I DO NOT BITCH ABOUT ANYONE.  
_

- _Hn is not a word, I agree. But DID it HAVE TO BE a word for me to say it? And even if I'm from the Uchiha clan, it doesn't mean that they're gonna pwn whoever fails me. I don't give a damn on Itachi. And SWOON?! You have to have your eyes checked. I think it's even worse than his. And he can't pwn me anymore, 'cause he's dead. Ha._

_- I AM NOT EMO._

_- It's not my fault I got my mother's looks and my father's attitude!_

_- If I were to let go, then I might as well denounced my name._

_- Well, I'm sorry if I bore holes into your soul! That's just my way of showing affection! Yeah, I show affection._

_- Again! He. Is. Dead. And I know that there are other people too. Because I didn't kill my clan and didn't care about my little brother!_

_- I fucking love you too. And I am not a bastard. I'm a jerk. _

_Sincerely, Uchiha Sasuke._

_P.S.: I'm not kidding about the love part._

He smirked at his handiwork. He slid the letter into an envelope and walked out the door.

When he got to the hospital, he approached Sakura's office. The door was open, so he walked in and placed the letter on her desk. He cracked a smile as he walked out.


	3. You Don't Even Acknowledge Me!

Yay! Chapter 3! :3 Updating fast! :D

Still don't own it. :(:

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura walked into her office and sat down on her chair. She sighed and pulled her head back. Then she noticed a white envelope on her desk.

_I'm so tired, this better not be an appointment. Or else.._, Sakura muttered as she opened it. _It's from Sasuke. Oh joy._

_"Sakura._

_You got SOME things wrong. Like:_

_- I know that you exist. Come on, I see you every day, every month, every year! It's not possible for me to forget your existence. I DO NOT BITCH ABOUT ANYONE.  
_

- _Hn is not a word, I agree. But DID it HAVE TO BE a word for me to say it? And even if I'm from the Uchiha clan, it doesn't mean that they're gonna pwn whoever fails me. I don't give a damn on Itachi. And SWOON?! You have to have your eyes checked. I think it's even worse than his. And he can't pwn me anymore, 'cause he's dead. Ha._

_- I AM NOT EMO._

_- It's not my fault I got my mother's looks and my father's attitude!_

_- If I were to let go, then I might as well denounced my name._

_- Well, I'm sorry if I bore holes into your soul! That's just my way of showing affection! Yeah, I show affection._

_- Again! He. Is. Dead. And I know that there are other people too. Because I didn't kill my clan and didn't care about my little brother!_

_- I fucking love you too. And I am not a bastard. I'm a jerk. _

_Sincerely, Uchiha Sasuke._

_P.S.: I'm not kidding about the love part."_

_

* * *

_

She snorted. "Yeah, right." She sighed again. "Okay, Uchiha. I'm writing back." She smirked evilly.

_SASUKE._

_So what if I got them wrong? I don't care. _

_1. If you know that I exist, why don't you acknowledge me once in a while? You barely talk to me, and you say you know that I exist. See, you're bitching.  
_

_2. Well, it didn't have to be. I'm just pointing it out. Yeah, sure, all hail the mighty Sasuke. And..I won't take SWOON back for the time being. My eyes are fine. You just don't see his hotness. I think he's gonna pwn you from his grave._

_3. You are. And in my opinion, emo guys are hot. I don't know if you belong to that category, though._

_4. You definitely got your mom's looks. And your dad's attitude. No argument there._

_5. Oh, whatever. STOP IT! It's contagious. Let go..just a bit. Please?  
_

_6. Sure. Then again, you don't even acknowledge me._

_7. I know he's dead. But he's still hot. For the third time, you don't even acknowledge me!! You didn't kill your clan, yes. Because you have no clan to kill and you have no little brother! HAHA._

_8. If you love me, prove it. JERK._

_Truly yours, Sakura.  
_

After she signed her name, she laughed - cackled - at what might be Sasuke's reaction.

On her way home, she climbed the sakura tree in Sasuke's backyara and put her letter on his bedside table. She was lucky it was only beside the window. She giggled silently.


	4. I'll Prove It All Right!

Oh yeah. 8D Chapter 4 up!

Still don't own.

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his bathroom, drying his hair with a towel, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Then he saw the envelope on his bedside table. _It's from Sakura, who else?_ He thought, smirking.

Once he was dressed, he sat on his bed and read the letter.

_

* * *

_

_SASUKE._

_So what if I got them wrong? I don't care. _

_1. If you know that I exist, why don't you acknowledge me once in a while? You barely talk to me, and you say you know that I exist. See, you're bitching.  
_

_2. Well, it didn't have to be. I'm just pointing it out. Yeah, sure, all hail the mighty Sasuke. And..I won't take SWOON back for the time being. My eyes are fine. You just don't see his hotness. I think he's gonna pwn you from his grave._

_3. You are. And in my opinion, emo guys are hot. I don't know if you belong to that category, though._

_4. You definitely got your mom's looks. And your dad's attitude. No argument there._

_5. Oh, whatever. STOP IT! It's contagious. Let go..just a bit. Please?  
_

_6. Sure. Then again, you don't even acknowledge me._

_7. I know he's dead. But he's still hot. For the third time, you don't even acknowledge me!! You didn't kill your clan, yes. Because you have no clan to kill and you have no little brother! HAHA._

_8. If you love me, prove it. JERK._

_Truly yours, Sakura.  
_

He smirked. He knew what he was going to do; he was going to write back.

_Sakura,_

_You're so stubborn for a girl, you know that?_

_- Okay. I'm gonna talk to you more often. Happy? And I wasn't bitching._

_- See, it didn't have to! ...I don't see it. Because I'm NOT gay. He can't pwn me.  
_

_- Oh, really? So what category do I belong to?_

_- I'll try. I'll do it..for you._

_- I won't bore holes anymore. Hn._

_- How dare you say that! When I repopulate the clan, would you want me to do that? _

_- I'll prove it all right. Do you want to go on a date with me?_

_Sasuke._

He lay down on his bed and smirked. _I'm going to give it to her - personally. _Then he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Ryo!

Chapter 5 is here! :)

Still waiting for Naruto to be mine.

*sighs*

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up to a wet sensation on her cheek. She groaned. "What the-" Then she saw a cat on her bed. She sat up. "Hey kitty, where did you came from?" The cat responded with a purr. "Aww, you're so cute! I'll name you..Ryosuke!"

Sakura saw a collar on the cat. She twisted it so she can read the tag. She read the text out loud. "To Haruno Sakura, From Uchiha Sasuke."

She raised an eyebrow. "Weird. Sasuke never liked animals.." Then she turned to the cat who was licking her cheek. "And you. I can't just leave you alone here. Well, you're going with me to work."

-

Sakura was walking down the street when Ryosuke jumped out from her arms and ran ahead of her. "Ryo! Where are you going?" To her surprise, a man picked up her cat. She looked up, only to see that it was Sasuke. He had the cat in his arms, and it was purring happily.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I got bored. What are _you _doing here?"

"I was just going to work. Thanks for the cat. It was really nice of you." She blushed, turning away.

"You're welcome. And may I ask, why did you bring...Ryo?"

"Well, I can't leave him alone there.."

"I'll take care of him."

She looked up. "What? I thought you hated animals."

"Not all of them. My mother used to have pets; all of them cats."

"Oh. Okay."

They shared an awkward silence, then they started to speak at the same time. Both blushing, they looked away.

"You go first." Sasuke said.

"Thanks. For volunteering to take care of Ryo."

"It's my pleasure. I want to give you something.." He pulled out the letter. "Here."

Sakura laughed, music to Sasuke's ears. "We're acting like kids, writing notes and passing them back and forth."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

She sighed. "I should be going.."

"Yeah, me too."

"You can stay at my house for the meantime with Ryo, if you want."

"Sure."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye." They walked in different directions. When Sakura turned the corner, she squealed like a little girl, jumping up and down.

Sasuke smirked. _She didn't think I'd hear it. Typical._

* * *

Sakura was all smiles as she walked down the corridor to her office. Ino noticed this and nudged her lightly. Sakura grinned and pushed her back.

"So, Forehead, what's up?"

Sakura giggled. "It was Sasuke."

"What did he do? Kissed ya?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows.

"No! He gave me a cat. A really cute cat. Although I wish he kissed me." She laughed.

"Really? That's so sweet!" Ino squealed in delight.

"Yeah! I know, right?" By this time, people were staring at them.

Sakura continued giggling. "Uh, Forehead? People are staring."

She stopped laughing and regained her composure. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'll tell you more when I get the chance! See you around!"

"I can't wait! Okay, see ya!" Ino giggled, happy that her best friend finally had a man.

* * *

Sakura sighed dreamily as she put her bag down on her table. She then opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Sakura,_

_You're so stubborn for a girl, you know that?_

_- Okay. I'm gonna talk to you more often. Happy? And I wasn't bitching._

_- See, it didn't have to! ...I don't see it. Because I'm NOT gay. He can't pwn me.  
_

_- Oh, really? So what category do I belong to?_

_- I'll try. I'll do it..for you._

_- I won't bore holes anymore. Hn._

_- How dare you say that! When I repopulate the clan, would you want me to do that? _

_- I'll prove it all right. Do you want to go on a date with me?_

_Sasuke._

She giggled again, feeling giddy. She took out a pen and paper and wrote.

_Sasuke._

_I know that. That's why you gotta love me. Haha._

_1. You kept your word! You talked to me this morning! And that was a long conversation, if I may add. I'm soooo HAPPY!  
_

_2. Yes, you are not gay. Give me a reason why he can't pwn you._

_3. You belong to the 'Hottest Emo Ever' category._

_4. Aww, thanks! That's so sweet!_

_5. You won't? Yay!_

_6. Of course not! It's like you repopulated it for nothing!_

_7. Sure. I'd love to._

_Sakura.  
_

She tucked it in an envelope, called a messenger bird, and let it take the letter to her house. She sighed happily.

* * *

As you can see, Sakura does a lot of sighing. lol.

Is it good? :

He smirked. He knew what he was going to do; he was going to write back.

He lay down on his bed and smirked. _I'm going to give it to her - personally. _Then he drifted off to sleep.


	6. CatAndBirdFight

Chapter 6!

Still waiting.

Whoo.

_

* * *

_Sasuke was in the kitchen when he heard cawing, hisses and meows in the living room.

"Ryo! What the-" He saw a messenger bird and Ryo having a cat-and-bird-fight. Ryo ran behind Sasuke and hissed. "Quiet, Ryo." Sasuke walked up to the bird and pulled out the letter from the container on the bird's foot. _Sakura,_ he thought as he opened the envelope.

_Sasuke._

_I know that. That's why you gotta love me. Haha._

_1. You kept your word! You talked to me this morning! And that was a long conversation, if I may add. I'm soooo HAPPY!  
_

_2. Yes, you are not gay. Give me a reason why he can't pwn you._

_3. You belong to the 'Hottest Emo Ever' category._

_4. Aww, thanks! That's so sweet!_

_5. You won't? Yay!_

_6. Of course not! It's like you repopulated it for nothing!_

_7. Sure. I'd love to._

_Sakura.  
_

Sasuke laughed briefly, then smiled. He decided to write back.

_Sakura, _

_Yes, that's why I do._

_- I'm glad you're happy. I'd never go back on my word. That's Naruto's ninja way._

_- You're damn right. He can't pwn me because you won't let him._

_- Of course I do. That's a fact of life._

_- Yeah. I won't do that. I was just kidding._

_- Okay. I'll walk you home later._

_Sasuke._

He put the letter back and let the bird deliver the message to Sakura.

"Ryo! Not again.."

* * *

:) R&R!


	7. Trashed The Hallway

Chapter 7!

Still waiting.

I'm listening to Blue by Eiffel 65. It inspires me. :

_

* * *

_

Sakura yawned; she didn't get enough sleep last night. Suddenly, she heard a crash in the hallway. She rushed to the door and yanked it open. To her surprise and amusement, there was a bird flying in the corridor. She stifled a giggle, which might anger Ino, who was screaming her head off.

The bird swerved left, flying into her room. She ducked and yelped in surprise. The bird landed on the headrest of her seat.

"You nasty bird! Scaring the hell outta people..what's that? Must be Sasuke's," she muttered. She removed the silver cylinder off the bird's foot, got the letter out and started to read.

_Sakura, _

_Yes, that's why I do._

_- I'm glad you're happy. I'd never go back on my word. That's Naruto's ninja way._

_- You're damn right. He can't pwn me because you won't let him._

_- Of course I do. That's a fact of life._

_- Yeah. I won't do that. I was just kidding._

_- Okay. I'll walk you home later._

_Sasuke._

She smiled. Sasuke was so different when it comes to her. Sweet, kind, caring... Sakura wrote back.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Aww. That's sweet. How's Ryosuke? _

_1. It can be your ninja way too. There are no rules that say it's only his._

_2. Exactly! You're so right._

_3. Amen to that!_

_4. I know you were. What kind of a person you'll be if you'll do that?! Insane._

_5. Okay, thanks. Don't bring Ryo. _

_Sakura._

_P.S.: your bird trashed the hallway._

Sakura was about to put the letter in the silver holster, but instead sent the bird away. She asked the Konohamaru Corps to bring it to her house.


	8. Boyfriend?

Chapter 8!

Still waiting.

Listening to Blue by Eiffel 65.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was taking a nap on the couch when the Chuunin Konohamaru Corps knocked on the door.

"Oi, Teme!" Konohamaru had Naruto's looks, attitude, and demeanor. He even calls Sasuke 'Teme'.

Sasuke sat up groggily. "What, Dobe?"

"It's not Naruto!"

Moegi bonked Konohamaru on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't yell! Idiot."

Sasuke was puzzled. The only one who calls him Teme was Naruto..unless it was Konohamaru.

When he opened the door, he almost curled back in fright. The Konohamaru Corps looked almost identical to Team 7 when they were Chuunin.

Moegi had the same haircut, outfit, and poise as Sakura has. Udon had no more glasses, his hair was like Sasuke's, and he was the most silent one in the group. When he looked at Konohamaru, he was speechless. The boy had almost everything Naruto had, except for the whiskers and the hair. He even had Hanabi as his girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Konohamaru grinned and handed over the letter. "This is from Sakura-chan, she said to give it to you."

Sasuke twitched. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Bye, now!" Moegi waved at him.

Sasuke shook his head and closed the door. He opened the envelope and read.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Aww. That's sweet. How's Ryosuke? _

_1. It can be your ninja way too. There are no rules that say it's only his._

_2. Exactly! You're so right._

_3. Amen to that!_

_4. I know you were. What kind of a person you'll be if you'll do that?! Insane._

_5. Okay, thanks. Don't bring Ryo. _

_Sakura._

_P.S.: your bird trashed the hallway._

He smirked. He rummaged Sakura's countertop for paper. Then he wrote.

_Sakura,_

_Your cat's insane. He picked a fight with the bird you sent._

_- I know. Itachi's insane. He still is, even if he's dead._

_- I was going to do that. I'd gladly leave him here._

_Sasuke._

_P.S.: was it mine? last time I checked, it didn't have my name on it..kidding! _

He smirked at the last sentence he wrote.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had a big problem.

He had to send the letter to Sakura. But how?

_Naruto - no, too loud and obnoxious. Hinata - nope, might faint. Shikamaru - too lazy. Neji - too busy and arrogant. Tenten - might kill me. Chouji - might eat the letter. Lee - *shudders* Ino - her shift's not over yet. Kiba - too many fleas. Shino - ..._

_KAKASHI! Yeah, Kakashi._

He proceeded to pick up the phone and dial Kakashi's number.

"Yo?" Kakashi answered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Is 'yo' even a question?"

"Uh, sorry. I thought you were Asuma. So what's up?"

"I need you to do something."

"Are you asking your sensei to do something for you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, what is it?"

"Go to Sakura's house."

"Why? Who's there?"

"Me."

"AAAHHH! Why are you there? Do you want me to get rid of Sakura's body? Did you rape her? NOOOOOOO!" Kakashi screamed.

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "No, you idiot."

"Oh. Okay, I'm coming."

Sasuke slammed the phone down. "Oh, it's not my phone.."

"Bye..," Kakashi said.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Sakura's door. Sasuke opened it with half-lidded eyes.

"What," Sasuke said.

"What what?"

"What what what?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"What?"

"Oh forget it! Just bring this to Sakura at the hospital!" he shoved the envelope into Kakashi's hand then he slammed the door.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

* * *

"Your boyfriend forced me to give this to you."

Sakura looked up. "Sensei!" She hugged Kakashi. "Boyfriend?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh. Thanks, Kaka-sensei!"

"No problem, blossom." Kakashi left and Sakura blushed at the nickname.

_Sakura,_

_Your cat's insane. He picked a fight with the bird you sent._

_- I know. Itachi's insane. He still is, even if he's dead._

_- I was going to do that. I'd gladly leave him here._

_Sasuke._

_P.S.: was it mine? last time I checked, it didn't have my name on it..kidding! _

She laughed. She put it inside her bag and walked out of the hospital. Sasuke was waiting for her there.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to him. Sasuke met her halfway. They started walking.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay, I got bored and sleepy. But not because of your notes."

"Oh."

"How was yours?"

"Boring and not boring." Sakura laughed.

"Why?"

"Because of your crazy cat." She giggled.

"Was he that crazy?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe it. A cat ticked you off!"

"Not really." He chuckled. "Come on, I want to show you something."


	9. Roarychan!

Chapter 8!

I don't own Sasuke. Or Naruto, for that matter.

SASUKE IS MINE!

:D

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Sasuke chuckled. "It's a secret."

Sakura pouted. "Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed and cupped her face in his hands gently. "Sakura_-chan_, please?" He cracked a smile for added effect.

"O-kay."

"Good. Now close your eyes. No peeking." Sakura sighed when Sasuke held her hand.

After a few steps, Sasuke stopped. "Sasuke? What's the matter."

"Nothing, now open your eyes."

When she opened her eyes, she gasped in wonder.

They were atop the Hokage Mountain, and there was a _sanctuary_ there. "Do you like it?"

"Sasuke...it's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!"

"It was my mother's. I tended it after they died."

"Oh. I-It's so wonderful! I love it!"

"I'm glad."

"Why can't we see it when we're down there? I only see a big hunk of rock."

"It's there. You just don't look closely. Like in people, you only see their bad side when you don't look closely. But if you do, you'll see that there's really good in them."

"That's what people see in you. They think you're bad, evil even. They think that all you care about is power. But I don't."

"Yeah. At first, I thought you were just an annoying fangirl. But time proved me wrong. I've learned to like you, love even."

"Yeah. Time changes things, ne?"

"Yes."

* * *

Sakura sat up from her bed, only to be dragged back down again by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun? You can let go now.." Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke, I have to work."

"No, Roary-chan," he answered sleepily.

"Roary-chan?" Sakura giggled. "Sasuke, wake up!"

"What is it?" Sasuke let go of her, rubbing his eyes. Sakura sat up.

"Who's Roary-chan?" Sakura asked, an innocent smile on her face.

Sasuke turned a bright shade of red. "Where did you hear that?"

"From your mouth."

"I said that?"

"Yep. Now who is he?"

Sasuke's face was crimson. "He was - my stuffed lion."

"Aww, how cute! Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, I do." Sakura squealed in delight.

She pinched Sasuke's cheeks. He winced slightly. "And you're cuter."

* * *


	10. Hell Yes

Chapter 9!

I don't own Sasuke. Or Naruto, for that matter.

SASUKE IS MINE!

:D

* * *

"Well, c'mon, I don't wanna be late." Sakura got up from the bed, leaving Sasuke behind. She headed for the bathroom to wash her face.

When Sakura stepped out, the next thing she knew was that she was slammed against the wall. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke slammed his lips onto Sakura's. A few seconds later he pulled away with a smirk. "Sakura, will you go out with me?"

Still pinned to the wall, Sakura smirked and kissed him again. When they pulled away, she said, "Hell yes." Then he kissed her again. This time, they didn't pull away. He pushed her on the bed and continued kissing her. He slid his tongue on her lower lip, begging for entrance. Sakura let him, and they fought for dominance. In the end, Sasuke won.

Sakura seized the opportunity when they pulled away for air. "Sasuke, I need to go to work."

He let go of her wrists. "Yeah. I'll pick you up later."

"Sure." With a smile, Sakura left the room and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke was reading a book when Sakura went down the stairs.

He turned to her and smiled. "You ready?"

She shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go." They walked out the door and into the busy street. Hand in hand, they walked to the hospital. People smiled at the happy couple.

"TEME!" Sasuke whirled around to see Naruto running toward them. When he finally caught up to them, his jaw dropped at the sight of Sasuke's and Sakura's hands intertwined.

His jaw still dropped, he pointed to Sasuke, then Sakura. He repeated it again and again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Naruto. We're together."

Naruto's jaw returned to its designated position. "I knew it! I knew you were gonna be together! I am so smart!"

"Yeah, right."

"They're finally an item?" They looked up to see Kakashi perched on a rooftop, Icha-Icha in hand.

"Yeah, sensei! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. Good for you, Sasuke."

"Thanks, Kakashi."

"Yeah, sure. You look good together."

"A match made in heaven!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everybody looked at Naruto and raised their eyebrows. "What? I mean perfect match."

"We know, you idiot."

"Whatever, bastard."

"Well, we'd better get going. I'm going to be late."

"Bye, blossom. Take care of her, Sasuke."

"I will."

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out, then Kakashi slapped his head with the book.

"OW!"


	11. Fangirls And Fanboys Spell Trouble

I don't own Naruto. `kay?

Enjoy. :)

* * *

As they walked farther down the road, the people's smiles turned into glares.

Fangirls scowled at Sakura. One of them, Ami, stepped up up to Sakura. Sakura let go of Sasuke, smirking. Suddenly, Ami slapped Sakura. She fell one step backwards, clutching her cheek and looking at Ami with killer intent. She quickly recovered, gritting her teeth. She punched Ami in the gut. The girl cried out in anger and pain. Sakura held her fist there for a moment, then pushed it deeper into Ami's skin, but not bruising it. Grinning evilly, she pulled her hand away. By this time, the girl was unconscious.

Now knowing Sakura's insane strength, the fangirls backed off. Sakura walked to Sasuke, smiling.

"That'll teach them to back off," she said, smirking.

As they passed Ichiraku, fanboys glared at Sasuke. Noticing their glares focused on him, he whipped his head to the restaurant, Mangekyou Sharingan activated; luring them to look at his crimson eyes, forcing them to enter Tsukiyomi's realm. Since Sasuke's Sharingan was more advanced than Itachi's, the ones who were unlucky to be trapped in his illusions had to endure it for the rest of their lives or until it drives them insane...whichever comes last. Of course, since it is more powerful than Itachi's, he will never be blinded. (AN: haha. :) )

"Whoa is definitely an understatement."

Sasuke smirked. "Nobody looks at my Sakura like that...except me." He kissed the top of her forehead.

At that moment, a group squealed, screamed, and gave catcalls.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Who could that be?"

He shrugged.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But the next chapter's longer. I know it.:)


	12. Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan

Finally! The wait is over! LOL

Chapter..uh, I lost track. Anyway, it's here!

Thanks to colette11 who contributed ideas for this chappie! ^^

* * *

The next day, Sakura found Sasuke in the training grounds with Naruto.

The two _were_ having a match. Naruto was sitting against a tree, dazed, his mind away from his body, his eyes distant. Sasuke was staring at him with his Sharingan.

Sakura realized what Sasuke was doing. She gasped. "Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke's mouth curved upwards into a smirk. "Nothing."

"I'm not that stupid, Sasuke. Stop that right now."

"No," he said, his Mangekyou spinning wildly.

Suddenly, Naruto screamed, clutching his head in angony. He lowered his upper body to the ground, screaming and panting.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun." Sakura threw a kunai to each of Naruto's limbs. Apparently, this jolted him from the illusion, since the daze in his eyes were gone. He glared at Sasuke hatefully.

Sakura, who was now standing in front of Sasuke, grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her eye level.

She slapped him across his face. "Have you gone mad?! What the hell were you doing to Naruto?!"

Sasuke smirked. Naruto shivered at the memory.

When Sasuke didn't answer, Sakura turned to Naruto. "What did he do?" She said in a dangerous tone.

"He killed.."

"Killed who?"

Naruto gulped. "See, in the illusion, Sasuke was Itachi and I was Sasuke. He killed my parents right in front of my eyes."

Sakura was confused. "Your parents or Sasuke's parents?"

"Mine," Naruto answered.

"How did you know that they were your parents?"

"Sasuke told me."

"So, who are they?"

"My father is...Namikaze Minato."

"...The Fourth Hokage?"

"Yeah."

Sakura gasped, letting go of Sasuke. "WHAT?!"

"And my mother is Uzumaki Kushina."

"Your dad is the Yondaime?! Oh shit."

"Yeah, I can't believe it."

"You're...Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh my God."

"I never want to see that again."

"Sandaime-sama never told you...why?"

"I don't know...but if only he told me, I would've been proud of my heritage as a Namikaze. Hell, I would've been proud that the Kyuubi was in me!"

"But he didn't. So you grew up without anybody loving you," Sasuke finished, his voice and face void of emotion.

Naruto started to cry, and so did the sky. "If he told me, the villagers wouldn't hate me."

He looked up. "I had companions, people who cared. Iruka-sensei, the geezer, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan...and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I looked up to you as a rival, a teammate, a best friend, and a brother. But that was only short-lived."

"Hn."

Sakura knelt beside Naruto and smiled, tears starting to fall. Naruto hugged her with one hand. "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't cry."

Sakura laughed briefly. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. You know me, I wasily get emotional about this kind of things."

"It's okay. And...thanks for everything."

Sakura hugged him. "It's no problem, _nii-chan_."

"Let's go home," Sasuke said.

Sakura broke away from the warm embrace and stood up. "Yeah, we'd better get going now. You can do it, Naruto. I know you can, and I believe in you. Ja ne!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. I'll ask baa-chan tomorrow. Ja!"

They said their goodbyes and walked home.

* * *

When the couple got to Sakura's apartment, Sakura locked herself in the bathroom, obviously sulking.

Sasuke knocked on the door. "Sakura, open up."

"No. Go find your own bathroom." She opened the door and stuck her head out. "Or better yet, make your own bathroom with your incredibly awesome Mangekyou Sharingan!" She said sarcastically. She closed the door in Sasuke's face.

"I'm not going to use it."

"You just don't want to unleash your emoness in my room."

"No. We need to talk."

"What's there to talk about? You'll torture me too?"

"I won't."

"Whatever."

"Just come out."

"You can't boss me around, Sasuke. You don't own me. If you want, just break the door, because I'm not coming out."

"I won't break it."

"As you wish." Sakura stood up, broke the door and stepped into her room. She accidentally hit Sasuke's nose with her fist.

Sasuke clutched his nose. "I think you broke my nose!"

"I don't care about your freaking nose! What do you want?"

"Hn."

"Oh, sure. Hn." Sakura's temper flared up. "You said we needed to talk, and here I am, but all you said is 'Hn'?" She slapped his cheek. "You bastard! You knew Naruto had a rough childhood! You're definitely an insensitive asshole!"

"But I-"

"No buts! I understand that you suffered too, but _why_? Why, Sasuke? Tell me, dammit!"

"Nothing."

"You did it for NOTHING?! Naruto gave everything to be recognized by the villagers! And now he is, and you bring up once again the pain that he endured!"

"Hn."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I-"

"I wasn't finished yet. You are an asshole. And I am an idiot. Why the hell did it have to be you?! It could've been Sai, Naruto, Neji, or LEE, for Kami's sake!" She punched his gut. Sasuke doubled over, gasping.

She sat on the floor, crying. "When will I ever learn? I'm so stupid." Sakura hit her head on the wall.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Don't say sorry to _me_! Get out!"

"I'm sor-"

"Out! Now!" Sakura hissed. Her pink hair hid her face, so she only heard the door click shut. Sasuke walked into the rain.

* * *

This was so emotional. :( Because I was watching Itachi Dies on YouTube. It was so sad. *cries*

R&R! Ja!


	13. I wish I Could Say The Same

Chapter 14!!

* * *

Sasuke walked in the rain, wondering what he did to make her so mad.

_'What did I do? They should've been thankful, since I told Naruto about his parents.'_

-

Naruto was sitting on his bed, looking out the window. Suddenly, he saw someone making hand gestures to no one in particular. Squinting, he saw that it was Sasuke.

"Teme!"

Sasuke looked to his left. He saw no one. "I must be going insane!"

Again, Naruto saw Sasuke waving his hands to no one. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Sasuke!" He called again.

This time, Sasuke didn't bother to look. "I'm insane!" He raised his hands. "Okay, calm down, Sasuke. You're not insane."

Naruto jogged down the stairs to the door. He opened it and yelled, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke finally saw who was calling him. "What?"

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane?"

"I hope I am."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on inside."

"No."

"No?! Why?"

"Hn."

"'Hn' my ass." Naruto dragged Sasuke excitedly to his house, resulting in Sasuke falling into the muddy road. Naruto didn't bother to let Sasuke stand up; he just dragged him.

-

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"We have a visitor!"

Hinata's lavender eyes lightened. "Really? Who?"

Sasuke came in, mud dripping from his hair and clothes. "Oh, Sasuke-san! Why are you so..."

"Ask your boyfriend."

"Naruto! What did you do to Sasuke-san? Did you drag him through the mud?"

"Well..."

"That's not very nice! Apologize to him!" Naruto stared at Hinata. Hinata glared back.

Sasuke watched the couple's staring contest with amusement. Suddenly, Naruto straightened up.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, do you want some ramen?"

"Yes, please."

Naruto, who was already eating, laughed. Bits of ramen spewed from his mouth and landed on his two companions. "Sashke shaid phleash? That'sh rich!" He was surprised when a hand was cupped on his mouth.

"Dobe, don't talk when your mouth is full, seriously." Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto swallowed the ramen and licked Sasuke's palm. Sasuke pulled his hand away and wiped it on his pants. "That's gross, Naruto!"

"Whatever."

"So, Sasuke-san, do you mind telling us why you're here?"

"Well, Sakura kind of.."

"She kicked him out," Naruto continued.

"That's awful. What happened?"

"...Do you mind telling her? I don't really want to talk about it..."

"Yeah, sure." Naruto narrated the story to his girlfriend, who nodded in understanding.

Hinata gasped when Naruto finished the story. "That's horrible for the both of you."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah."

Sensing Sasuke's discomfort, Hinata changed the subject. "Anyone want more ramen?"

"Me, Hinata-chan! Me!"

Sasuke didn't respond, watching the couple bicker. Hinata and Naruto reminded him of him and Sakura. _'They're so happy...I wish I could say the same to me and Sakura.'_

* * *

Okay. :D R&R!


	14. We Will Begin Immediately

OMFG! DEIDARA'S SO HOT!!

Sorry, going into fangirl mode again. I got an overdose of Deidara last night. :3

* * *

Ino decided to come over Sakura's place. She brought Tenten, Temari and Hinata.

-

"Forehead, calm down."

"Is that name supposed to make me feel better?"

"Gomen, Sakura." Ino clenched her fists. "Sasuke will PAY! Bwahahaha!"

Sakura cried into Temari's shoulder. "Hush now, Sakura. We'll make him pay."

Hinata spoke up. "A-ano, Sasuke-san came over this morning.."

Sakura looked at Hinata, sniffling. "Really? What'd he do?"

"We talked...about the two of you. Naruto-kun told me everything."

Sakura bawled into Temari's shoulder. "Hinata!" Tenten chided.

Hinata was obviously flustered. Sakura spoke. "It's okay, Hinata-chan." She smiled weakly at her Hyuuga friend.

Sakura wiped her nose with a tissue. Her four best friends smiled at her.

"Thanks girls, you made me feel a lot better."

"No problem, Fore-" Ino cupped her hand over her mouth.

"What was that, Ino?"

"I said Sakura."

Sakura laughed and slapped her playfully.

"Who's up for a week-long sleepover?"

"We are!" The girls cheered.

-

Sasuke sat down and sighed. Naruto stood in front of him, his eyes scrutinizing Sasuke.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just seem...I don't know, weird?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"Just go talk to her and say you're sorry."

"I already apologized."

Naruto leaned down to look at Sasuke's eyes. "You love her, right?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then don't stop until she forgives you!"

"Y'know, Dobe, sometimes I think you're smarter than me."

"Oh, but I am."

"What am I gonna do?"

"No, the question is: where will you stay?"

"I don't know."

"Why not sleep in your compound?"

"Too huge."

"So?"

"It's too big. All the people living there are gone, remember?"

"Oh, right." Naruto sat beside Sasuke. "I know! You can stay with me!"

"Be serious, dobe."

"I am serious."

"Hinata might get angry."

"Nah, she'll be at Sakura-chan's for a week."

"Fine."

"But I have a condition."

"What?"

"No other food except ramen."

Sasuke groaned.

-

The four tiptoed out of Sakura's house. They left her sleeping soundly in her room.

"Hurry!"

"Coming!" Ino shut the door behind her.

"Where to?"

"Our house."

"Who's?"

"Mine and Shika's."

"Okay." Luckily, the house was only a few steps from Sakura's house.

Ino opened the door. "I'm home, dear!"

Shikamaru smiled. "Hey, baby." Ino hugged him.

"I can practically feel the love!" Temari whispered. They smiled at the happy couple.

"Yo, Hinata, Tenten, Temari."

"Hey," The girls answered in chorus.

"Did you call them already?"

"Yeah, Naruto can't get out of his house because of Sasuke. Troublesome.."

The doorbell rang. "It must be them. I'll get it."

True enough, the boys were there. "Hey man," Kiba high-fived Shikamaru. 'Hey's and kisses were exchanged.

"I can feel the love now, moving on!"

"Okay, now what?"

"Um..let's wait for Naruto." The group groaned.

-

"Teme, I really need to buy ingredients."

"No."

"But I'm starving!"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"No, it's a 'whatever'."

"Te-me!"

"I'll let you go on one condition."

"What?"

"Buy me tomatoes."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Naruto shut the door behind him. "Finally."

-

"When is he coming?"

"He's-" The door opened. "-here."

At the door was the blonde shinobi. "Sorry, Sasuke won't let me go. Hey, Hinata-chan!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

Neji glared at Naruto. _Grin all you want...for now._ Tenten noticed and nudged him. "Neji-kun!"

"Since Naruto's here, we'll start."

Ino stood up. "We are here...no glaring, please...to bring Sakura and Sasuke back together."

"This is going to be easy, since Sasuke is at Naruto's and we're at Sakura's," Temari added.

"We girls planned it all out. Phase 1 is the separation of couples, which is already done. Phase 2 is the reunion, and Phase 3 is the writing part."

Naruto squinted. "Reunion? Writing part?"

"Remember the story in Ichiraku?"

"The one with the bird and Konohamaru?"

"Yes, that one."

"What do we do if all else fails?"

"It will not fail, because we will do anything and everything in our power to do this."

"Nice."

"Any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Then the meeting is adjourned. We will start Phase 1 immediately."

"Oh wait, I have one."

"Yes, dear?"

"Do the guys have to stay at Naruto's?"

"Good question. Yes."

"Oh, man."

"You can go now."

Ino sighed. "Great work, Ino," Temari said. Ino smiled and sat down.

"Hey, hey, stand up. We still have to go to Sakura's."

* * *

DEIDEI! *drools*

Haha. R&R!


	15. HEY! GUESS WHO'S BACK!

ANOUNCEMENT:

I'm back! After months of being busy with school, friends, and not to mention boys, I'm continuing the story. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys in waiting. :) God, I missed this story. I'm gonna update the others too. Thanks so much for waiting and reviewing! I love you all. I hope I still got that spark which makes me write awesome stories. ;)

Thanks again. Enjoy. :D

-- ChoiSeungHyun110487TOP (AKA the authoress XD)


	16. A Lot of Times Over

I do not own Naruto.

OMG. I am so excited to continue!! XD

* * *

_In Sakura's house.._

Temari knocked on the bathroom door. "God, Ino! You're taking so long! What the hell are you doing in there anyway?!"

"Uh, give me five minutes!"

They all sweatdropped. "You've been saying that for the last two freaking hours!" Temari yelled, banging on the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Ino said.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by Hinata and Tenten trying to keep their cool, Temari yelling and ranting about how she was doing nothing inside the room, and Sakura sitting silently on the chair on her porch.

"At last! Thank Kami! I-"

Temari's speech was cut short by Ino staring at Sakura, concern evident in her eyes. The girls followed her gaze.

Ino walked over to Sakura. When she was about three feet away, she could see tears glistening on the pinkette's cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ino bent her knees, so their faces were on the same level.

Sakura smiled, wiping her tears, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Tenten followed suit, saying, "No, you're not okay. Sakura, don't pretend that everything's fine. It hurts all the more inside if you don't let it out."

Hinata and Temari stood behind Sakura. "Sakura-chan, it's okay to cry. Don't keep your pain to yourself," Hinata said, patting her friend's back.

The kunoichi smiled at her friends, then broke down into tears.

"Dear Sakura-chan, remember that we're always here for you, and we're more than willing to beat up the jerk who made you cry," Temari said, hugging the brokenhearted girl.

* * *

_In Naruto's apartment.._

"Teme!"

"..."

"Oi, Uchiha." Shikamaru nudged the stoic man beside him.

"..."

"Temeeeeee."

Akamaru raised his head and barked in annoyance upon hearing the idiot's voice.

"Temeeeeee.."

"..."

"TEME!"

The Uchiha, sitting on the loveseat with his arms crossed, _finally_ snapped. "Goddamn it, WHAT?!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You're a bastard."

"Thank you for noticing, Captain Obvious."

Kiba looked at him, a bland expression on his face. "Why'd you have to do that to her?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Did what, dog boy?"

The 'dog boy' rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, asshole."

Said asshole smirked. "What do you mean?"

"Whatever. That's the reason Sakura hates you."

"What makes you think you're so smart to know that?"

Neji growled, his Hyuuga eyes narrowing. "That's because _we_ were there for her when you left. Even in your wildest dreams, you'd never imagine what pain she went through. She really loved you, but you broke her heart a lot of times over."

Sasuke, feeling guilty, looked away.

"You broke her heart again, and that may be the last time you're going to do that," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked at the Nara prodigy, confused. "What?"

* * *

_The next morning, in Sakura's house.._

Ino bounded down the stairs to the dining room. "Good morning, everyone!"

"Hey," Tenten said, slumped on the sofa. Temari smiled in greeting.

"Good morning, Ino-chan."

"Good morning to you too, Hinata." Ino looked around. "Where's Sakura?"

"Here."

They all looked to where the voice came from. Gasps were heard in the room.

* * *

Oh nooo. What happened to Sakura? And why will it be the last time Sasuke's going to break her heart?

Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
